


Stripped

by anemptymargin



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin's never seen John without his suit and tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> First time writing in this fandom, but I’ve had the itch for a while.
> 
> Prompt: Law and Order: SVU, John Munch (/Fin), seeing Munch without his usual suit and tie

The first time it was an accident, in almost a year of… whatever the hell it was… I’d never seen him outta that damn suit. Sure, his tie all loose and sometimes hanging off the bedpost or whatever – buttons open showing off his chest – but it wasn’t the same. That all started with John in a suit. Always a damn suit.

 

I got coffee, we’d been called in on a case just after sunrise and if anything was gonna soften the blow of waking up to a double homicide it’s a cup of that expensive organic coffee delivered by someone you like more than most people. I didn’t call ahead, he gave me a key so I put it to use.

 

“I don’t do wakeup sex,” John murmured from the small table where he was bent over the paper with a well-loved coffee mug, not even bothering to look when I let myself in; “I hope you brought breakfast.”

 

“No such luck,” I responded automatically, trying not to stare when he shifted on his chair and all I could see was an undershirt hanging off his bony shoulders and bare legs leading up to a pair of sorry cotton boxers. Now, I never said John’s ‘sexy’ – it aint like that, he doesn’t do ‘sexy’ save maybe when he gets that look in his eye when he’s in the mood and looks at you like he could go off at any minute – but there was something about it, the way he just sat there and turned to the editorials.

 

“Can you believe this? The mayor says he wants to clean up Time’s Square and junkies are writing in to the editor.” He gestured at the paper and then idly scratched his chest and the image was… damn near indecent. I mean, it shouldn’t be a big deal but there’s just something about seeing him stripped down that’s even hotter than when he looks up at me on his knees.

 

Okay, maybe not hotter – but right about there.

 

When I didn’t answer, he turned and looked at me with an eyebrow arching over his glasses – and I’ll be damned if he didn’t smirk like he could read my mind. “Earth to Fin – I take it this isn’t a social call?”

 

Shaken out of my mind following a track not meant for five o’clock in the morning, I put his coffee on the table and pushed aside the mug that had gone cold. “Double homicide, couple of pros.”

 

“Raped?” He frowned and sniffed the latte, accepting it without comment. I thought I answered, but I was distracted by pull of his shirt when he took a drink – it was like watching those anatomy videos where you see the exposed muscles move, his thin arms and the tug of his throat as he swallowed fully visible without the tie and jacket to hide them. A worn, naked foot tapped against the floor before he added; “What’re you looking at? I brushed my hair.”

 

He had, too – but I think it might have been too much to see that gray hair all snarled and sticking up from sleeping on it. “Put some clothes on, man.”

 

“Does it bother you to see me in my underwear?” He frowned, but it was that playful sort of frown he got when he was teasing me; “You know normal couples actually see each other naked from time to time.”

 

“Since when are we normal?” I smiled, just a little too pleased when his frown curled up and he let out one of those raspy half-laughs he does when he’s trying not to admit he’s amused. “It’s just weird is all. Come on, we gotta hit the working girls before quitting time.”

 

“You’re so romantic, you always know just what to say…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
